Each to His Own Destiny chapter 4
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: In the most explosive chapter yet Yet one more fight is started! Is Shishio back from the dead! With the first two battles turning into losses we need a victory can Saito pull one off for the team?


Each to his Own Destiny

Chapter 4: The First Victory!

Saito marched into a courtyard of a Buddhist Monastery. He was ready for anything. This was simply cold revenge for his wife. He was a man he missed her but it wasn't something he'd let distract him. A man stood there and it wasn't someone that anyone expected to see. Even Saito wore a look of 'what the crap!' He lit up a cigarette and looked at his opponent. It looked like Shishio but a little younger. The boy looked to be about 12 but held a sword openly like a man. "Hello Mr. Hajime nice to kill you." He said. Saito didn't like this; records didn't show Shishio having a son. "Yes I am Shishio Makoto's son; I burned myself alive to be like my father. He was a pure genius. He had a perfect plan however he screwed up in allowing himself to be beat by the likes of you, Mr. Himura, and Aoshi. I will kill you as your friends are dead or fighting." He said. "My latest report shows Aoshi dead, the man who fought him will never be able to fight again but a good sacrifice. Sanosuke is dead but he killed his opponent. Kenshin and Sojiro are still alive and haven't fought yet. Saito wasn't there when the boy looked up, the jumped left just in time to avoid a deadly Gatotsu strike to the head. The wall behind him shattered into nothing. "Ho feisty are we? The technique that would have killed father, if it had hit. I where no headband though" he said removing the bandaging on his head. He drew his sword but something wasn't right… "That's right Mr. Hajime I also Aoshi's style to kill you, I found his most effective." He pulled out a single Kodachi. "However since he used two swords I am only using one as he originally did." He said and disappeared. Saito stood and waited for movement, as Aoshi appeared to his right Saito took a blow to the chest then leapt back.

"Can't exactly use your thrust can you?" The boy said reappearing. Saito looked at his chest the blow bled pretty badly but he tied his shirt tighter and charged. Shishio's son disappeared as Saito came at him. Saito swore and back flipped out of the way in the nick of time. The boy merely laughed and disappeared. Saito swore once more and then charged at what was an after-image. This time as the boy approached from the left Saito parried the blow and then used his leg force to send the boy up into the air. "GATOTSU STYLE TWO!" Saito said and charged straight up towards the kid. Saito cut the boys left arm off and blood flew everywhere.

The boy fell in a puddle of blood as Saito landed easily. Saito assumed that the boy was finished but the boy used Aoshi's trick and slashed him three times in the gut. The boy jumped back and kneeled in pain. Saito growled knowing he let his guard down and he was mad. These wounds could have killed him if Saito hadn't worn an undershirt today. "You're something Mr. Hajime; I never told you my name. It is Shishio the second." He said getting up and tying his sleeve as a makeshift blood clot. Saito saw this boy's evil right away. As he was a man who punished evil he knew he had to kill this kid. Saito thought for a moment, Shishio the second obviously knew what was happening. Aoshi and Sano were dead. "Stupid rooster head said he wanted to beat me someday now that he's dead he won't get to" Saito thought disgusted at the mans weakness. The former leader of Oniwaban group killed and didn't even slay his opponent. Indeed this rag tag group of fighters was sad. "Excuse me if you're quite done thinking I'd like to kill you." Shishio Jr. said.

Saito knew this was it he was going to kill or be killed. Either person could take one more blow or that was it. Using the same attack again Shishio the second disappeared, Saito waited this time. He knew exactly what to do… The plan played through in Saito's head over and over again. "I've got you" he said. As if in slow motion everything seemed to slow, Shishio the second came in for a direct head on attack. Saito stood there not moving an inch. "This is the end!" Shishio the second screamed, sending saliva everywhere. As he got within five feet Saito said "GATOTSU ZERO STYLE!" In an instant Saito brought his sword back and plunged it into the kid's sword. He blocked it! However the force flung him back into a wall. Saito taking advantage of the kid's weakness yelled "GATOTSU STYLE 1!" The kid held his now bleeding shoulder and started to cry. Saito plunged his sword into the kids head. "That's what should have happened to your father." Saito said lighting up a cigarette and whipping off his sword. "You stupid fool you wanted to be like your father but you weren't even half of what he was…" Saito said sheathing his sword and walking out the other side of the building.


End file.
